Golf is an popular sport that originated in Scotland over a century ago. The general rules of the game are well known and golf is a popular recreational sport for large numbers of people of all ages. The objective is to strike a golf ball from a starting point, called the "tee", such that the ball falls into a hole in the ground termed the "cup". The cup is located on a specially maintained portion of turf that is called the "green". Variously designed golf clubs are used to strike the golf ball from the starting point to the cup. Once the golf ball is on the green, a special golf club called a "putter" is used to propel the ball to the cup. Putting, as play on the green is termed, requires skill and dexterity by the player. The putter has traditionally been the shortest of the golf clubs used by the player. The player bends over the golf ball on the green and, grasping the putter with both hands, strikes or putts the ball toward the cup. Many methods of gripping the putter have been developed to promote consistency and better control of the putter.
Recently a much longer putting club has been employed by players. This club is of a length that the player holds the handle end at neck level, just under the player's chin, with one hand and further down the handle with the other hand. The player moves this long putter in a pendulum motion with the club handle end under the chin as the fulcrum point. Again, skill and dexterity are required to produce consistency with this long putter.
Thus, a need exists for a putting club and a method of using that putting club which will provide the player with consistent putting of a golf ball on a green.